


Wrapping

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Airhead Mom, Child Labor, Considerate Dad, Drabble, Frustration, Kind Dad, Short, Wrapping, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Procrastination is a mean habit, and a hard one to over-come.<br/>Some people-- like Ishida's wife-- don't realize that their procrastination doesn't just affect them though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping

"A~AH!" Saya screeched in frustration.

It was Christmas Eve, just hours away from the present exchange she had to take part in, but here she was STILL wrapping presents.

_'Damn it guys!'_  she thought angrily. She had spents hours last night and all day since she woke up trying to wrap all these presents (most of which weren't even hers) all because her parents had procrastinated with their present shopping. It made sense coming from her mom, but when it came to her dad it came as a HUGE shock. Everyone knew Ishida as the perfectionist who was always a step ahead of everyone else, but this year, his wife Alice just wasn't much help. They ended up not shopping until the week before Christmas and then told Saya at the last minute that SHE had to wrap these while they went to get more presents.

Ishida was kind to his daughter though and helped her many times. If it weren't for him, Saya would've completely hated presents. As it was, now, she could never hear wrapping paper without cringing. And don't even ask about her reaction to the sound of it ripping.

Still, Christmas was her favorite holiday, and it always gave her a warm feeling to see the look people's faces when they liked their present. Just, she would never look at wrapping the same way ever again.


End file.
